Stoico
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Lors d'une discussion animée, Santana ne réagit pas. Pourquoi ? Petit OS suite à un défi sur le forum.


J'étais là, au milieu du couloir du lycée. Je regardais droit devant moi, mais je ne voyais rien, tout était flou. Perdue dans mes pensées, dans mon moi intérieur, la conversation autour de moi, qui paraissait agitée, ne me parvenait qu'en simple murmure. Seuls des bribes faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Elles parlaient, elles criaient. De quoi déjà ? Ah oui, je me souviens. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas toute cette histoire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Oui c'est ça, je rêve et je vais me réveiller d'ici peu en sursaut dans mon lit. Je me réveillerai auprès d'elle et ce qu'elle m'a dit disparaîtra de ma mémoire. Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça. Pas elle.

« … Non Rachel ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment tu peux… »

Quinn.

Elle aussi ,elle criait. Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir aussi mal que moi. J'aimerais me retourner, la regarder, la voir, la réconforter, mais je dois d'abord me concentrer sur ma peine. Elle doit pleurer. Est-ce que je pleure moi aussi ?

Je ne sens rien, je ne sens même pas mon corps. J'ai l'impression de planer au-dessus de ma tête. Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste le choc.

« … mais ce n'est rien. Ce n'était rien. Dis-lui Brittany… »

Brittany. Ma blonde. Mon amour. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? Je pensais qu'on était bien ensemble. Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Brittany et Santana. On allait bien l'une avec l'autre.

Je t'ai toujours protégée, aidée, consolée… Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour me remercier c'est ça ? Me poignarder dans le dos ?

« … et toi tu trouves que c'est rien. Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que vous avez fait. De tout le mal que vous venez de faire autour de vous ! Non, vous ne comprenez rien du tout là-dedans ! Et… »

Quinn.

Elle ne cesse de crier. Ice Queen n'est pas parmi nous à cet instant. La femme que l'on a devant nous est la vraie Quinn, celle qui a du cœur. Elle essaie de me protéger, de me défendre.

A par elles, je n'entends rien. Est-ce que la sonnerie pour entrer en cours a sonné ? Est-ce qu'il y a des élèves qui se sont agglutinés autour de nous pour voir ce spectacle ? Quelle bande d'abrutis. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de regarder ce qu'il se passe ? Rien qu'une bande d'avares en ragots ! Une bande de petits minables !

« … Vous me dégoûtez, autant l'une que l'autre ! »

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je suis dans un rêve, pourquoi l'histoire ne s'arrange pas ? Pourquoi mon subconscient me fait subir ça ? Y a-t-il un élément dans son comportement que je refuse de voir ?

« … C'est Santana bordel … »

Mon nom. Elle prononce mon nom. Pourquoi ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Quinn, parle plus explicitement s'il-te-plaît. Fournis moi un résumé, un récapitulatif ou je ne sais pas, mais je veux qu'on m'aide à comprendre !

C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?

« … Santana, répond-nous ! Fais un geste, un signe… »

Mais j'essaie. Je suis figée, bloquée, pétrifiée. Je suis pantelante suite à ce trop-plein d'informations. Elles n'ont pas pu me faire ça, non. Je refuse de le croire.

Je vais me réveiller et tout ira bien. Je continuerais ma vie, à ses côtés, dans le bonheur.

« … elle est blessée. Vous l'avez détruite ! Vous êtes deux monstres !... »

Deux monstres ? Quinn ? Elles le sont vraiment ?

« Santana, s'il-te-plaît. Répond… »

« Brittany, éloigne-toi d'elle ! De suite ! »

Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas me prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi tu ruines mon rêve, ou plutôt mon cauchemar vu la tournure que prend cette journée ?

Brittany. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait osé.

Rachel. Elle avait osé faire ça à Quinn. Elle avait tout détruit.

Rachel et Brittany. A elles seules, elles avaient réussir à me détruire, à détruire Quinn. Je sais qu'elle aussi souffre, je la connais. C'est ma meilleure amie et ce rôle me permet de la comprendre mieux que quiconque dans ce lycée. Elle garde la face pour me protéger. Je n'ai pas su maintenir mon masque en place alors elle le fait elle.

Pourquoi Snixx ne s'est pas manifestée ? Pourquoi reste-elle calmement en moi ? C'est bien dans cette situation qu'elle se révèle normalement !

Je me ramollis. Je ne suis plus celle d'avant, être amoureuse adoucit beaucoup trop mon caractère à mon goût.

J'avais mal au cœur. L'impression qu'il se brise en mille morceaux me fait mal. Je tombe des nues.

« … et vous lui ferez du bien en partant d'ici tout de suite ! »

Quinn était autoritaire, elle avait l'air passablement énervée et à mon avis, dans peu de temps, si elles ne lui obéissaient pas, il y aura des étincelles.

« Tu ne peux pas nous demander de partir. Je ne la laisserais pas, c'est ma petite amie !... »

Petite amie ? Elle ose encore m'appeler comme ça, après ce qu'elle a fait ? Non mais je rêve.

« Petite amie ? … »

Merci Quinn.

« Va-t'en Brittany, et toi Rachel, part avec elle. Partez de suite, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! … »

Brittany va me laisser je le sens. Elle va partir. Je vais me retrouver avec Quinn. Je le sens, elle s'en va.

Rachel et Brittany écoutent Quinn. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai mal. Ma blonde a préféré l'écouter plutôt que de m'aider. Elle a préféré partir plutôt que de me prouver son amour en m'expliquant.

J'ai du mal à respirer et je vois lentement ma vue s'obstruer, un ciel étoilé se plante devant moi et je sens que le sol se dérobe, que je m'écroule et mes yeux se ferment.


End file.
